governmentwikiaorg-20200215-history
Solid Waste Management Rules
The Pune Municipal Corporation is responsible for the proper and scientific collection, sorting, and disposal of biodegradable and non bio-degradable solid waste within the limits of its jurisdiction, in compliance with: # Government of India Municipal Solid Waste (Management and Handling) Rules 2000 # Maharashtra Non-biodegradable Garbage Control Act, 2006 # Maharashtra Government Resolution no. Ghakavya 1001/ Pra. Kra 546/ Papu-22 dated 5 January 2002 to municipalities concerning wastepickers and allotting them the works of picking wastes and garbage from houses, shops and market places Responsibility of the Pune Municipal Corporation The Pune Municipal Corporation is within the limits of its territorial area, responsible for the implementation of the provision of these rules and for any infrastructure development for collection, sorting, storage, segregation, transportation, processing and disposal of biodegradable and non biodegradable waste. Towards this, the Pune Municipal Corporation # Has set up the Solid Waste Collection and Handling cooperative of waste-collectors SWaCH - Waste Collectors' Cooperative for undertaking door to door collection of biodegradable and non biodegradable solid waste from households, shops, offices and other commercial premises # Is setting up of Non Biodegradable Waste Collection Centres in each municipal kothi for the sorting and storage of non biodegradable solid waste into recyclable and non recyclable waste and processing of recyclable waste. These centres are to be managed by SWaCH # Is expected to make arrangements for covered receptacles at public places into which the biodegradable waste may be deposited # Is expected to directly or through its agency, undertake according to a predetermined schedule the collection of biodegradable waste brought to common collection points/ deposited in the receptacles by the collectors of the cooperative # Is expected to directly or through its agency, undertake the collection of non biodegradable non recyclable waste from the Non Biodegradable Waste Collection centres according to a predetermined schedule # Is expected to directly or through its agency, undertake the collection of biodegradable solid waste from bulk generators such as hotels and restaurants, mangal karyalayas, hospitals, educational institutions, refectories, hostels etc # Is expected to directly or through its agency, undertake the collection of garden waste and cuttings, as per a specified weekly schedule to be made public # Is expected to directly or through its agency, undertake on payment the collection of individual construction and demolition waste/ debris, as per a specified monthly schedule to be made public # Is expected to use and provide proper vehicles for transportation of biodegradable and non biodegradable non recyclable waste so as to avoid mixing the two during transportation. # Transportation vehicles shall also be covered appropriately to avoid the spillage of garbage on the roads during transportation # Is expected to provide a list of sites for depositing debris and other construction and demolition waste by generators from time to time. The list should be displayed in each municipal ward office, in the building permissions department and on the website of the Pune Municipal Corporation # May directly levy penalties for contravention of arrangements as reported by the agent/ agencies at the next level of waste collection/ transport/ management # In consultation with the State Pollution Control Board, may set up directly or through its agency composting, bio-methanation or other biological processing facilities for biodegradable waste # In consultation with the State Pollution Control Board may provide specially designed landfill site restricted to non biodegradable inert waste and other wastes that are not suitable for recycling or for any processing and that land filling should be carried out in a proper and scientific manner # Should through reputed institutes or organisations scientifically analyse each year, waste and debris excavated /removed from sewers, gutters, nallahs and total solid waste collected in the Pune Municipal Corporation area with respect to non biodegradable waste. Item wise categorisation/ classification of such non biodegradable waste should also be carried out # Should institute a computerised Management Information System for municipal solid waste # Training monitored and evaluation in all the system municipal solid waste management Solid Waste Management Institute of maharashtra Responsibility of the owners, occupiers, cooperative societies and other generators of waste : - It should be incumbent upon the owner or occupier of the premises, cooperative housing societies, hotels, commercial establishments, shops and any other generator of wastes to keep a minimum of two containers of different colours in their premises for collecting waste. One container should contain biodegradable wastes and the other should contain non biodegradable wastes and there should be no mixing of the two Why you must segregate your garbage! ldWOX5PHFWU : - The generator of waste should hand over the waste separately for collection : - The generator of waste is to pay SWaCH an appropriate, predetermined monthly fee for the service of collection of such waste, either directly or by way of surcharge on property tax : - Debris and construction and demolition waste should be deposited in any one of sites listed by the Pune Municipal Corporation from time to time Prohibition to throw biodegradable and non bio degradable garbage in public drains, sewage lines, natural or man made lake or wetlands No person should, by himself or through another, knowingly or otherwise, throw or cause to be thrown, in any drain, ventilation shaft, pipe and fittings, connected with the private or public drainage works, natural or manmade lake, wetlands, any non bio degradable garbage or construction debris or any bio degradable garbage by placing in a non bio degradable bag or container likely to : - injure the drainage and sewage system : - interfere with the free flow of affect the treatment and disposal of drain and sewage contents : - be dangerous or cause a nuisance or be prejudicial to the public health : - damage the lake, river, water or wetland No person should, knowingly or otherwise, place or permit to be placed, except in accordance with such procedure and after complying with such safeguards as may be prescribed, any bio degradable or non biodegradable garbage in any public place or in a place open to public view, unless: : - The garbage is placed in a garbage receptacle, or : - The garbage is deposited in a location designated by the PMC having jurisdiction on an area for the disposal of such garbage Glossary #"Biodegradable garbage" means the garbage or waste material capable of being destroyed by the activity of living beings #"Disposal" means final proper and scientific disposal of non-biodegradable solid waste in terms of the specified measures to prevent blockage of sewers, gutters, nallahs and to prevent contamination of ambient air quality #"Garbage receptacle" means the temporary common bin, with a cap or covering facility to prevent littering, placed at public places or at any other convenient place for collection of waste in a manner so as to prevent littering, attraction of vectors, stray animals and excessive foul odour #"Generator of wastes" means persons or establishments generating solid wastes that is, the first point it becomes waste #"Itinerant Waste Buyer" means Woman, man, family or enterprise that purchases source separated waste materials from households, shops or institutions #"Non-biodegradable garbage" means the garbage or waste material made up of non-biodegradable material and not capable of being destroyed by the activity of living beings or by biological natural process, which remains in the environment for long period of time and has potential to harm the ecosystem #"Non-biodegradable Waste Collection Centres" means centres for the proper collection, segregation and sorting of non-biodegradable waste facilitated by the Pune Municipal Corporation with the help of any other agency including Non Governmental Organisation in the Pune Municipal Area #"Non-biodegradable" material means the material which cannot be decomposed or degraded by the action of micro-organisms or by biological natural process, and includes goods made or manufactured from polyethylene, nylon or other plastic substances such as poly-vinyl-chloride (PVC), poly-propylene and poly-styrene specified in Schedule I of these rules #"Processing of biodegradable wastes" means the process by which biodegradable wastes are transformed into compost or biogas or other biodegradable products #"Processing of non biodegradable wastes" means the process by which non-biodegradable solid wastes are transformed into new or recycled products #"Pune Municipal Corporation" means the Pune Municipal Corporation constituted under the relevant statutes and where the management and handling of municipal solid waste is entrusted to an agency such agency #"Recyclers" means Entrepreneurs involved in recycling #"Recycling" means the processing and transforming of segregated non-biodegradable solid wastes into raw materials for producing new products, which may or may not be similar to the original products #"Segregation" means to separate the municipal solid wastes into the groups of biodegradable, inorganic, recyclable and hazardous wastes #"Sorting" means to separate the non biodegradable solid wastes into groups of recyclable and non-recyclable wastes; separating mixed materials into single-material components, mechanically or manually or classifying a mixed single-material stream into specific grades or types of that material #"Storage" means the temporary separate containment of biodegradable and non-biodegradable solid wastes in a manner so as to prevent littering, attraction to vectors, and stray animals and excessive foul odour #"Transportation" means conveyance of wastes from place to place hygienically through specially designed transport system so as to prevent foul odour, littering, unsightly conditions and accessibility to vectors #"Wastepicker" means person who salvages recyclable materials from streets, public places or disposal sites #“Commercial waste” includes waste which comes from shops, services, and other generators which are neither residential nor industrial and can include institutional or public sector waste #“Construction & demolition waste” includes waste from the process of construction, demolition, or repair of houses, commercial buildings, roads, bridges, etc. Generally divided into commercial construction waste from construction #“Dump picker” means woman, man, child or family who extracts recyclable materials from disposal sites #“Household container” means the vessel used by a household or commercial generator to store and set out the waste materials, usually made of metal, plastic, rubber, or a basket #“Incineration” means the controlled process by which solid, liquid or gaseous combustible wastes are burned and changed into gases #“Inert material” means the fraction of solid waste which does not burn and also does not decompose: ash, dust, gravel, grit, etc. #“Landfilling” means disposal of residual solid waste on land in a facility designed with protective measures against pollution of ground water, surface water, and air fugitive dust, wind blown litter, bad odour, fire hazard, bird menace, pests or rodents, green house gas emissions, slope instability and erosion #“Occupier” includes ##any person who for the time being is paying or is liable to pay to the owner the rent or any portion of the rent of the land or building in respect of which such rent is paid or is payable ##an owner in occupation of, or otherwise, using his land or building ##rent-free tenant of any land or building ##any person who is liable to pay to the owner damages for the use and occupation of any land or building #“Organic waste” means the decomposable fraction of domestic and commercial wastes, includes kitchen and garden wastes, sometimes includes animal products #“Owner” includes a person who for the time being is receiving or is entitled to receive the rent of any land of any building, whether on his own account or of other person or as agent, trustee, guardian or receiver for any other person or who should so receive the rent or be entitled to receive it if the land or building were let out to a tenant #“Primary collection” means the organised collection of domestic waste from households, taken to a small transfer station/community receptacle #“Recyclables” include different types of materials which have a value to the users and may also have a price #“Residual waste” means the discarded materials remaining in the waste stream or on the sorting line because they are not recyclable or compostable because they are perceived to have little or no monetary value #“Resource recovery” means the process of extraction of economically usable materials or energy from wastes. It may involve recycling. In English-speaking countries, the term is usually restricted to recovery of energy #“Reuse” means the use of waste materials or discarded products in the same form without significant transformation #“Secondary collection” means the movement of wastes collected from households from their first dumping point to processing, larger-scale transfer or final disposal. #“Separate collection” means the collection of different types of materials at a different time, in a different container or vehicle, or in another way so as to maintain the separation and maximise the recovery #“Separation at source” means actions taken by a household to keep certain materials separate from others #“Solid waste” means materials that are discarded or rejected when their owner considers them to be spent, useless, worthless, or in excess #“Source separation” means actions taken to keep and store certain materials separately from commingled (mixed) waste at the point of generation #“Source” is the point at which a material is defined as waste and discarded. usually either a house or a business #“Street picker” means woman, man, child or family who removes recyclable materials from dumpsters, streets and public places #“Transfer station” means a place where waste from collection vehicles is assembled before being transported to disposal sites or treatment stations #“Treatment” means manual or mechanical operations to make discarded or disposed materials or mixed waste less dangerous or to improve the physical characteristics so it is easier to incinerate or landfill. In some locations also used to mean conserving value added #“Waste dealer” means an Individual or business purchasing materials for recycling or composting, storing them, upgrading or processing them, and then reselling them #“Waste pickers” means persons who salvages recyclable materials from streets, public places or disposal sites #“Weigh bridge” means a facility for weighing trucks and producing weight slips #“Wet waste” means both the physically wet part of the waste stream and compostable waste separated at source from dry or recyclable waste Category:Pune Municipal Corporation Category:Pimpri Chinchwad Municipal Corporation Category:Pune Cantonment Board Category:Kirkee Cantonment Board Category:Dehu Road Cantonment Board Category:Solid Waste Management Category:Process